<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Friend by Detroitbecomevenom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819883">Old Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom'>Detroitbecomevenom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i don't think there's romance, that would be a lil weird yk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five returns...only to meet his friend that is now an adult</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again, this is an OLD one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time. The most important concept of society, yet nobody seems to ever have enough of it. Teens prancing around with nothing but time in their hands and those same people as adults stressing over the lack of time. In the case of Y/n and their short romance with Number Five in their early teenage years, time ran all too short when he suddenly disappeared. They waited for days, weeks, and months for the boy to come back to them, but the only thing that they got was commitment issues.</p><p>Over the years Y/n tried to date around with guys, but the overwhelming fear of them just going missing out of nowhere almost clouded their judgment. They sighed and stared at the slightly outdated television set in the middle of their apartment. The news scrolling along the screen made their jaw drop, saying that Reginald Hargreeves had died. Repressed memories of him catching Five sneaking out for a late-night date and getting punished. Y/n always kept that in the back of their mind whenever he didn’t show up for any type of date, usually at Griddy’s.</p><p>Y/n walked through the doors of the all too familiar doughnut shop and was hit with the strong aroma of coffee brewing. They wore a pastel blue dress as their uniform and clipped the name tag pin on their chest. The job wasn’t exactly luxury, but Agnes liked Y/n ever since they were old enough to get a real job and accommodated nicely through the years.</p><p>The glow of the sun slowly faded during the time while Y/n worked until there was nothing but the dim fluorescent lights of the diner. They drew invisible circles on the counter while waiting for the night shift to end, only a few people still finishing their drinks and food. The door opened, ringing the small, rusted bell attached to it and causing Y/n to internally groan.</p><p>Footsteps grew closer and Y/n forced their head up to greet the customer. “How can I help–” their mouth seemed to shut down while their eyes finally got a look of the person in front of them. At this point in her shift hallucinations were normal, but the boy that stood in front of them was the one and only Five. The missing kid of the century and cause of teenage trauma was standing in front of them. “Five?”</p><p>Five raised an eyebrow, then he noticed the nametag and everything clicked. The shadow of a smile appeared on his face, “Remember how I told you I was going to time travel?” Of course, Y/n remembered, they remembered every conversation that they had with him and replayed it in their mind when times got tough. They nodded, still in complete awe.</p><p>“I’m not following, why do you still look thirteen?” Y/n stared at him with their mouth ajar, mind racing. Repressed memories started to resurface, but deep down they knew that this wasn’t the same person in their memory. They were an adult now and any type of rebuilding a relationship would be uncomfortable and quite frankly, illegal.</p><p>“I can tell you over coffee if that’s okay. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to get a decent cup of coffee in the house.” He sat down on the barstool as they poured the hot beverage into the ceramic cup. They leaned on the counter and prepared for a long story. Five took a deep breath and started.</p><p>Y/n was quiet through the retelling and felt overwhelming guilt for what he had gone through. The thought of him being a different person was confirmed, considering he was much older than them mentally. The two sat in uncomfortable silence until he found the courage to speak up again. “It’s been a long time, though. Maybe we can catch up sometime and I can get my best friend back.”</p><p>A smile crept on Y/n’s face. A good friend sounded nice right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>